Mates to the Fire and Ice Dragons
by ActionLovingGal
Summary: There lived two princesses, Lucy and Juvia Heartfilia who were told to marry the princes of the Light and Ice Kingdom. Having no other choice but to obey, they set off in the carriage but suddenly, they were ambushed and taken prisoner by two unknown males. Read as secrets are revealed and true love happens. NaLu, GrUvia. Review and T to be safe.


**New story. Hope you like. Please review**

**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me!**

-The Fated Meeting-

Lucy stared out of her window to gaze at the beautiful garden behind her castle. Although the sight of the colorful blossoms swaying so calmly by the wind soothed her a little but it didn't do much to help her distressed heart.

Juvia entered her sister's room and took note of her blonde sister staring at the backyard of their castle… again.

The blue haired girl frowned at her sister's sad face. They both were sad. Who wouldn't be sad when you were arranged to get married to strangers?

Yes, Lucy Haeartfilia and Juvia Loxar were betrothed to marry two cocky, stubborn, selfish, rude, princes. Sting Eucliffe of the Light Kingdom and Lyon Bastia of the Ice Kingdom.

Lucy and Juvia weren't really sisters. Though, it was told that Juvia, as a baby was found on the door step of the castle one day, with a note showing her name, age and her birthday date.

The King and Queen were surprised but they immediately took her in and raised her like she was their own. She even had the same birth date as Lucy, which meant that they would be like twins.

Lucy was happy to have a sister, she loved Juvia for being the greatest sister she could ever wished for. Lucy would always treat her like she was truly her sister and Juvia was touched.

They would always have each other's backs. All through the time since they were babies in diapers to becoming two beautiful princesses.

Juvia was there when Lucy received her keys and practiced summoning. And Lucy was there when Juvia got sad and hurt when a bee stung her arm while they were playing in the castle's garden and the water fountain burst as she started crying.

The both of them have always been inseparable. Taking lessons together, eating food together, and they even shared a room together.

But with the whole arranged wedding drama, Juvia will be separated from her blonde sister.

Both had been called by their father, Jude Heartfilia to his office and was told about the news but just when they were about to outright refuse the weddings, the king yelled at them that it had to be done so that Fiore Kingdom would be in good terms with the other two said kingdoms.

Juvia had tears in her eyes but was frozen and staring at her father. She and Lucy had met the two princes once, when the two princesses had turned 16 and had a big birthday party and many other kingdoms were invited to celebrate.

Long story short, both boys were flirty and just not their type **at all**.

Lucy was crying as well as she stood beside her sister but before Juvia could stop her, it was too late.

"It's because we can do magic, isn't it? That's why you want to get rid of us both so badly. If you see magic, it reminds you of Mama, right? Well what would she say if she saw you doing this-", screamed Lucy but she was cut off by their father's hands slamming on to his desk.

Lucy stopped and silence settled in the air except for the echoing sound of their father's deep intake of breath.

"I have told you both to never speak of your mother infront of me. This arrangement is to make sure the other two kingdoms will always support ours. I will not be here forever, so I will let your husbands run this kingdom. I expected better behavior from you, Lucy. Look at your sister. You should learn more from her. She may not be of royal blood but she is better than you, you pathetic excuse of a daughter," said Jude as stood and glared at the blonde princess.

Juvia decided to intervene before things got worst.

"Alright, father. We will excuse ourselves now," she said with a respectful bow and took her sister's hand and led her out, never looking back.

After that, Lucy had told her sister that she would be in their room if she needed her. They were supposed to eat dinner together but Juvia just nodded to her, not wanting to further drag her sister's mood down.

After dinner, Juvia thanked the chefs and servants she passed by and went up to her room and saw her sister with her eyes red and puffy looking out their window.

"Lucy…" she started as she closed their door and walked to her sister.

Lucy turned and burst out crying, throwing her arms around Juvia and held her tightly.

Juvia frowned but held the blonde tightly as well.

She hated it when her sister cried. Lucy was always a cheerful girl, she rarely cried but ever since THAT happened, Lucy had been less happy. She would still smile and laugh but not as much as usual. Mostly, Lucy would smile and laugh with her but it would only be with her or some close servants.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on their door and Virgo, their personal maid poked her head in.

"Princesses, forgive me but I am here to pack your clothes for you," said the emotionless maid.

Juvia just nodded while holding Lucy and soothing her sister with comforting words.

_**-(The Next Morning)-**_

"Are you ready, princesses?" asked the carriage driver. His bushy white moustache moving as he spoke.

Juvia and Lucy nodded from inside the carriage. They both had their eyes down cast.

After all their years together, it was time for them to be separated. They may be able to see each other again but it's not the same as being able to see each other always.

Lucy looked at the trees they were passing by. The sound of birds chirping and other sounds of nature as well as the soft padding of the horses galloping on the dirt ground was calming.

They didn't have any guards with them because it was said that the road they were using was an empty, deserted dirt road that only royals knew. The large forest provided a good curtain to disguise any passer by eyes from catching a glimpse of anyone there.

Lucy turned to Juvia. She will really miss her sister. So she decided to use the time they had together left to good use.

"You know, Juvia. I've heard that the Ice Kingdom specializes in both water and ice. Looks like you have found a good match, ne?" she asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Juvia chuckled softly.

"What about you? Light Kingdom fits with stars, no? Your magic will _outshine_ them for sure," the water princess said, smiling a bit.

They both giggled softly, enjoying their time together when suddenly, the carriage stopped.

When they looked out, they saw two shadows standing on the carriage with the old man who was driving them no where in sight.

The two quickly got ready for an attack and got out.

Juvia had her hands covered with water while Lucy gripped on her keys tightly.

"Yo! Look here, we've got ourselves some really pretty prizes, bro" a voice said.

"You said it, bro," another voice said.

It turns out that the two figures were both males and when they stepped off of the carriage by jumping and landing perfectly in front of the sisters did the two princesses see how they look like.

One had pink hair, a nice build and a sharp toothy grin. His eyes held mischief as his eyes stayed on Lucy.

The other one had black hair, nice build and was smirking, his pointy fang peeking out from his lips and his eyes filled with darkness stayed on Juvia.

They both were wearing cloaks to cover whatever it was they were wearing underneath and were chuckling evilly.

The two sisters looked at each other, nodding before readying themselves in a fight position.

"Oh-ho, you wanna fight, hot stuff?" the pink haired one smirked evilly.

"Well, show us what'cha got, babe" the black haired one smirked darkly as well.

And that's when the fight began.

**So sorry it's short. I will not be updating until next year's November or December. Please review and be patient. I'm so sorry.**


End file.
